


Blinded by Rage (fooled by desire)

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Art, Blood, Digital Art, HP: EWE, M/M, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco likes to take what he wants. He doesn't realise that Harry was willing to give it away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded by Rage (fooled by desire)

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I wanted to do something very H/D for _darkarts_ but I had no idea what. Then this happened with two ideas that were floating around in my head. One, it's inspired from one of my favourite quotes: _“I am only responsible for my own heart, you offered yours up for the smashing my darling. Only a fool would give out such a vital organ”_ ― Anaïs Nin. Two, this is very much inspired by _Once upon a time_ , and Draco as Regina, the "Evil" Queen, taking someone's heart for them to do her bidding. Maybe it's Emma, "The Savior," or maybe it's Robinhood. Enjoy.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment here, on [livejournal](http://hp-darkarts.livejournal.com/126824.html), or in both places.


End file.
